Estaremos bien
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Porque antes de ser un paranoico obsesionado con el poder Viserys fue solo un niño lleno de sueños al que le arrebataron todo. Primer puesto en el reto Dale voz a este personaje del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Estaremos bien

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto Dale voz a este personaje del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

Porque antes de ser un paranoico obsesionado con el poder Viserys fue solo un niño lleno de sueños al que le arrebataron todo.

()()()()()()()

Daenerys acaba de quedarse dormida. No entiende del todo lo que está pasando. Sabe que ser willem ha muerto. Ha llorado por él un buen rato abrazada a mí. Ella quería mucho a ser Willem. Sin embargo, aún no sabe lo que su muerte significa verdaderamente para nosotros. No sabe que los criados se han marchado y que ella y yo deberemos hacer lo mismo mañana.

Me tumbo a su lado e intento conciliar el sueño. Es inútil. Es como aquella noche, hace cuatro años ya, en la que escapamos de Rocadragón. Todos me dijeron que debía descansar, pero no pude hacerlo hasta llegar a Braavos, hasta saber que estábamos realmente a salvo. Le he hablado a Dani alguna vez de esa noche, pero nunca le he contado el miedo que sentí. Ella piensa que soy valiente. No quiero estropear esa imagen.

No obstante, aunque no se lo haya confesado a nadie esa noche estaba realmente asustado. Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano habían muerto y yo me había quedado solo con mi hermana pequeña y me dirijía a un lugar desconocido para mí. Recuerdo que antes de morir mi madre me dijo entre lágrimas que ahora yo era el rey. Sinceramente, en ese momento eso me asustaba tanto como todo lo demás.

Ahora esa posibilidad no me asusta. De hecho la deseo. No veo la hora de volver a conquistar lo que me pertenece por derecho. No veo el día en que pueda vengar lo que El Usurpador le hizo a mi familia. Ser Willem dijo que esperaríamos unos años más, que había que forjar bien los planes y que los hombres estarían más dispuestos a seguir a un adulto que a un niño. Antes estaba dispuesto a esperar, mas ahora que él ha muerto no sé qué es lo que debo hacer.

Sé que lo primero es marcharme de Braavos, porque El Usurpador podría mandar asesinos a buscarnos ahora que estamos desprotegidos. Mañana iremos al puerto y veremos dónde podemos ir pero ¿Qué haremos una vez allí? ¿Qué debo hacer para conseguir mi trono? Puede que sea muy joven pero soy consciente de que sin ejército no conseguiré nada. Si al menos los criados no se hubieran llevado nuestras cosas podría venderlas para contratar mercenarios pero no es el caso. Aprieto los puños con frustración. Ni siquiera tengo dinero para que mi hermana y yo comamos mañana. ¿Cómo voy entonces a conseguir mi trono?

El amanecer me encuentra aún en estas reflexiones. No he llegado a ninguna conclusión. Despierto a Daenerys y le explico la situación. Ella no dice nada al principio. Después estalla en un millón de preguntas para las que no sé darle una buena respuesta. Quiere saber qué vamos a hacer; dónde vamos a vivir; si vamos a volver; si iremos a Poniente ahora. . .

Solo tengo contestación para una de sus preguntas. La última. La que me hace al cerrar definitivamente la puerta de la que ha sido nuestra casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–¿quién va a cuidar ahora de nosotros?

Me agacho junto a ella y la miro a los ojos mientras hago un intento de secar sus lágrimas. Le prometo que yo seré quien la cuide; que no dejaré que nadie le haga daño y que pronto no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada aunque esto último no me lo creo. Ella me mira esperanzada.

–Estaremos bien –Dice con una seguridad y una confianza envidiables secándose los últimos restos de lágrimas –Estaremos bien porque tu serás el rey. Nadie puede hacerle daño al rey.

Me abstengo de decirle que nuestro padre era rey y acabó muerto y que yo no soy el rey aún ni sé qué voy a hacer para serlo. De todos modos, sé que voy a encontrar la manera de recuperar lo que es mío. Es mi destino y a partir de ahora voy a empezar a luchar por conseguirlo. Puede que vengan tiempos duros pero sé que en un futuro me sentaré en el Trono de Hierro. Dani no volverá a pasarlo mal y yo habré hecho justicia en nombre de mi casa. Le sonrío y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al puerto.

–Eso es, hermanita, no será ahora, pero yo seré rey. Tal vez lleve tiempo, pero estaremos bien.


End file.
